wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 23)
Alisha: Don't you think constructing an Army is going a bit overboard? Ivo: I'm not the one that thought it would be a good idea to make a blimp fly around the island. Alisha: Gabi's idea, not mine. Ivo: Still, it's kinda dumb. How is a Blimp helpful in any way possible? (Back with Shouta and others) Miyu: ...Hey, is that a Blimp? Léonie: It's probably just the Whale Shark. Shouta: You're right. It seems to have someone's face printed on it though. (The face becomes more visible by the second) Léonie: Jesus, what a large forehead. That hairline ain't any better either. Shouta: Wait a second... that face... who is that supposed to be? Léonie: Whoever he or she is, he looks hideous. Miyu: What are you guys talking abo-*Gasp* Lucía: What? WHAT IS IT?! I CAN'T SEE IT! Miyu: theo... (Cuts to Theo, Saburo and Daisuke) Theo: Is everything ready? Saburo: Bombs are ready. Daisuke (WS/WSR): Guns are locked and loaded. We're ready for havoc. Theo: Excelent. Matt is gonna LOVE hearing about this massacre. (Theo then grabs a microphone and starts speaking to it) Theo: Attention all Wuhulians. It is a priority of mine to kill you all in the name of Matt. Resistance is futile, so don't try it. Time to DIE! Shouta: What? Miyu: SHOUTA, STEP ON IT! Shouta: What? But wh- (BOOM!) Shouta: OK, NOW I SEE WHY! (Shouta puts full force onto the gas pedal, making the car go super fast) (BOOM! KABLAM! KABOOM!) Léonie: WHAT KINDA PSYCHOPATH IS CONTROLING THAT THING?! Miyu: It's Theo! Léonie: Theo? Who calls their son Theo?! (BOOM!) Léonie: I am not gonna be surprised if this guy actually has criminal record on this island. Shouta: We need to get somewhere safe! Léonie: ARE YOU STUPID?! Where could we possibly hide from an air strike?! Shouta: A bomb shelter, perhaps? Léonie: Oh, nice thinking, Einstein. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GO-*Cough**Cough*. I really shouldn't scream that loudly. (BOOM! KABOOM!) Léonie: THERE GOES MIA'S ALIGNMENT, BOYS! Shouta: Mia's transportation is the LEAST of our worries now! Léonie: THE ROAD, SHOUTA! Shouta: Huh? Oh, Pothole! (Shouta then drives around the pothole by quickly turning) Shouta: That was close. Kathrin: Quick, over there, to the left! Shouta: What? Kathrin: Trust me on this. Go left! Shouta: OK. (Shouta then turns left) Kathrin: Now right! (Shouta then turns right) Kathrin: Head to the forest over there! Shouta: Why though? Theo's probably gonna blow it down too! Kathrin: JUST DO IT, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Shouta: OK, fine. You don't have to yell. (Shouta then turns towards the forest to hide) (BOOM! BAM! KABOOM!) Léonie: If someone in town survived that mess, I'm actually going to be impressed. Lucía: Hey... My vision's back to normal. Miyu: That's good! (The car then runs out of gas) Léonie: But that isn't. Now what? Kathrin: We hide here. (Back with Theo, Saburo and Daisuke) Theo: That's 9% of the island blown up. Saburo: Only 9?! Wow. Daisuke (WS/WSR): The island did get bigger from time to time. Don't you remember, Saburo? Theo: Reload, boys. We're only getting started. To be continued... Category:Blog posts